Behind the curtain
by NobodyButYou98
Summary: So basically it's going to be a modern AU, bending doesn't exist, and things aren't always as they seem. There will be some connections to the series, but things will have different backstories to how they came to be and there will be OOC's.
1. Chapter One: Past Part One Taken

_Part One; Taken_

 _Asami_

It was an ear piercing scream that startled her from her sleep. First she thought it had been a dream, but then she heard something break, and someone running up the stairs. She grabbed her worn teddy; the one she's had for as long as she can remember, the one she got from ga'ma, the one that had always been by her side to keep her safe when her parents were fast asleep down the hall.

Then she heard it again, screaming, but this time, it was different. It was more like someone was yelling at someone else, then screaming out of fear. There was the sound of shattering glass, more yelling, a bang that she nearly missed before she heard,"Yasu!" and then silence. 'Yasu' that is what her mama calls her mommy. She pulled her red and black blanket to the side and slowly slid down to the floor. As her small bare feet met the cold wooden boards a chill shot through her spine, making her shiver.

The legs on her green pj pants bunched up as she slid down the side of her thick mattress, before slipping down again when she stood up. This was her favorite pair of pj's, the top and bottom didn't match though. The top was the same iceberg blue as her mama's eyes, with tiny white cherry blossoms, while the bottom was the same emerald green as mommy's.

With her teddy clutched to her chest, she started to tiptoe to her door. But before she had a chance to open it, the door swung open. A man, at least she thought it was a man, wearing a green and red suit with a weird looking mask walked in. He was followed by two others, both of whom she thought were women, they were dressed the same.

"Atsuo is dead, now grab the girl so we can leave," she heard one of the women say right before the man grabbed her with a vice-like grip and threw her over his shoulder. She started screaming for her mama and mommy and kicking the man's chest and hitting his back. One of the women walked up to her and placed a damp cloth over her mouth and nose, she smelled something sickly sweet and started feeling drowsy before everything went black.


	2. Part Two Concern

Part Two; Concern

Kya

"Kya stop pacing!" Lin yelled for the umpteenth time. Kya stopped pacing "I'm sorry, but something's wrong Lin. I know it." She answered before she proceeded with her pacing in front of their queen sized bed again. Lin walked out of the bathroom and was met by a somber look on her wife's face. "Would you feel better if we stopped by?" she asked her wife. "Yes," she answered weakly before she turned to the wall opposite to the long side of the bed and the door. The wall carried a handful of pictures of their life, mostly family pictures, from days out.

She felt Lin walk up behind her, circling her arms around her waist. Kya turned around and faced her wife, their eyes met before she said; "I can't lose her too Lin. Not after Bo. Not after we lost her. I know I might be overreacting and it might be nothing, but I can't help feeling like this." Her eyes were brimming with tears once she finished speaking. She hated this feeling of loss and helplessness. She felt the first tear make its way down, but before it traveled past her cheekbone Lin gently wiped it away with her thumb.

Lin leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kya's lips. She barely pulled away before she whispered. "I know." She placed a final kiss on Kya's forehead before she pulled away and walked over to their walk in closet, taking out a midnight blue, men's cardigan for herself; and a grass green zippered hoodie for Kya. Lin handed Kya her sweater before walking out the bedroom and toward the hallway. Kya took a deep breath before following her wife.

She took her black low cut chucks while Lin chose a pair or red vans. She walked over to the front door and stepped out, holding the door open for Lin before closing it and locking it. Before Lin walked down the stairs, Kya grabbed her hand, turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. "Thank you," she said, before she pulled away and they walked down the staircase.


	3. Part Three Discovery

_Part Three; Discovery_

 _Lin_

They had taken Lin's Matte Black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS, before diving to Isa's and Yasuko's home. It was well past midnight so the streets were vacant. The streetlight cause shadows to surround them. They past dark houses, and vacant parks. The only sound they could hear was the car's engine and their own breathing. Lin's thoughts were running.

 _5 years ago_

" _Lin?" Came a small voice. "Kya?" Was all she could say before she heard the muffled sound of someone crying. "Kya, are you at the hospital." "Yeah" "Ok, I'll be there in 10. Stay on the line." "Ok" They didn't say a word as Lin drove from the station to the hospital all she could hear was the sobbing coming from the other side of the line. "Ok, Kya I'm outside the hospital where are you, and I'll get there as soon as I can?" "Emergence" She got to there in a minute as soon as she walk through the doors she saw her wife sitting in a chair, clutching her phone to her ear with one hand and there other held against her mouth as tears streamed down her face._

 _Lin ended the call as she rushed over to her and gathered her in her arms., with that Kya fully broke down, dropping her phone, shattering the glass as it collided with the floor, grabbing a hold of Lin's soaked shirt as if her life depended on it, and placing her head in the space between Lin's neck and shoulder. She whispers soothing words in Kya's ear hoping it will calm her down enough for her to explain what has happened._

" _Mom!" Lin looks up to find Isa cradling a sleeping Asami in her arms and Yasuko with a baby bag strapped over her shoulder right behind her._

She was brought back to reality as a hand was placed on her right knee. They were on just a few meters away from the mansion at this point so she slowed down the car and park in front of the gates.

She walks up to the front door, Kya right behind her. There was an eerie silence surrounding the estate, a chill shot up Lin's spine. Now she let her worry take over. She pulled out her keys from her pocket picking her copy of the house key and unlocks the dark maple door. they are greeted with silence.

They entered the main hall and closed the door behind them. The inside of the house was very modern. She felt the left side wall by the door for the light switch. After they heard the slight 'tick' from the switch moving and jet the lights stayed dark, they looked at each other with worried eyes before all but running up the stairs to the second floor, and down the hallway, the came to a halt when they felt a slight gush of air and Asami's bedroom wide open.

They walked up to the bedroom door and looked inside, the room was empty. The red bedsheets slightly folding over itself being the only indicator that someone had been in the room sometime during the night. They were about to enter their grand daughters room when they hear a slight groan coming from the master bedroom further down the hall.

"Isa?" was all they needed to hear before they were sprinting the rest of the way and into the master bedroom where they froze after they saw two bodies lying tangled together and a pool of blood surrounding them. They were brought back from some movement coming from one of the bodies.

"Lin?" Lin looked toward the source of her name being called and is meet with two emerald eyes. She rushes toward the bodies and kneels by the heads of the two women. She reaches across Yasuko's and feels Isa's neck for a pulse she breathes out a sigh of relief when she feels one, it's faints but it's there.

Lin looked over at her wife, who looked back her and then down at Yasuko and Isa. "Hey sweetie we're going to get you out of here ok, everything's going to be ok." Kya says while stroking Yasuko's hair soothingly. With that Yasuko closes her eyes once again and her breathing evens out indicating that she has fallen asleep.

They heard the sirens from the ambulances coming closer for each second that passes. Kya keeps stroking Yasuko's hair until the EMT's arrive in the master bedroom. They place Isa and Yasuko on separate "beds" before taking them down to the ambulance and loading them aboard.

"Everything going to be ok." She said before the ambulance doors closed and the two girls are on their way to the hospital. Lin and Kya jump into her car and race after the ambulance.


End file.
